He-Man
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' He-Man is the main protagionist from the He-Man series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Unknown. Biography I HAVE THE POWER! TBA THE LEGACY OF HE-MAN *''Masters of the Universe: The Power of He-Man'' *''Masters of the Universe: The Arcade Game'' *''Masters of the Universe: Super Adventure'' *''Masters of the Universe: He-Man: Power of Greyskull'' *''Masters of the Universe: He-Man: Defender of Greyskull'' *''He-Man: The Most Powerful Game of the Universe'' Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *''' ' - *' ' - + *' ' - + *' ' - + *' ' - (Air) *' ' - + (Air) *' ' - + (Air) *' ' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Sword Boomerang ' - *'Hard Blow''' - + *''' ' - + *' ' - + *'Sword Boomerang ' - (Air) *'Hard Blow ' - + (Air) *' ' - + (Air) *' ' - + (Air) - (Throws) *' ' - or *- *- (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up''' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Battle Cat' - (Level 1): *'Tornado' - (Level 2): *'Power of Greyskull' - (Level 3): Quotes When Selected: TBA Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "Battle Cat": *He-Man: "Go Battle Cat!" *Battle Cat: *roars* When using "Power of Greyskull": *"Let Me Show You Something" Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'The Master of the Universe:' *'Let's go Battle Cat!:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' TBA *'Losing:' TBA Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus' Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: He-Man's icon is in a bubble Costumes Master of the Universe He-Man's default costume. His defualt colour is brown boots and underwear, gold belt and silver chestplate *Purple boots and underwear, gold belt and purple chestplate *White boots and underwear, blue belt and gold chestplate *Black boots and underwear, white belt and gold chestplate Prince Adam He-Man's before transformation. His default colour is pink jacket, white shirt, light purple pants and purple boots *Grey jacket, dark grey shirt, white pants and brown boots *Brown jacket, white shirt, purple boots and brown boots *Gold jacket, green shirt, green pants and dark green boots New Adventures He-Man's appearence in the 1990's. His default colour is blue pants, gold boots, gold belt and brown chest belt *Brown pants, brown boots, grey belt, grey chest belt *White pants, gold boots, white belt, gold chest belt *Grey pants, purple boots, black belt, brown chest belt Gallary TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:He-Man